jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hurst Romodi
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Beige |Haare=Grau |Augen= |Größe= |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod=0 VSY |Heimat=MatacornThe Essential Guide to Warfare |Familie=Familie Romodi |Beruf= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=General |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug=HAVr A9 Fliegende Festung |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium }} Hurst Romodi war ein männlicher Mensch im Dienste des Galaktischen Imperiums, der auf dem Planeten Matacorn geboren wurde. Im Range eines Generals focht er viele Schlachten für das Imperium, musste sich nach einer schweren Verletzung jedoch aus dem aktiven Kriegsdienst zurückziehen und wurde Senator. Nachdem er auch als Senator in Rente gegangen war, wurde der nun bereits ziemlich gealterte Romodi als Adjutant von Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin an Bord des Todessterns beordert. Dort kam er im Jahre 0 VSY um, als dieser von der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik während der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört wurde. Biografie Im Dienste der Galaktischen Republik Hurst Romodi wurde auf dem relativ unbekannten Planeten Matacorn geboren, der im Lambda-Sektor des Mittleren Randes der Galaxis liegt. Romodi wurde dort sehr berühmt, als er die planetaren Verteidigungskräfte zum Sieg gegen die Aqualishaner von Ando führte, die sich von der Republik lossagten und den Galaktischen Senat verließen, um ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. Durch diese Tat wurde er während der Klonkriege von der Galaktischen Republik entdeckt und zu einem der ersten nicht geklonten Kommandanten von Klonkrieger-Trupps gemacht. Im Dienste der Republik wurde er für seine Anstrengungen auf Peldon Minor, Tulatharri Junction und Mygeeto ausgezeichnet. Als die Galaktische Republik im Jahre 19 VSY vom neuen Imperator Palpatine, der sich zuvor noch als ungefährlicher Oberster Kanzler ausgab, gestürzt und zum ersten Galaktischen Imperium umstrukturiert wurde , schloss sich Romodi dieser Bewegung an und wurde zum General der Imperialen Armee ernannt. Imperiale Armee Im Jahre 19 VSY arbeitete General Hurst Romodi eng mit Admiral Terrinald Screed zusammen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt startete die Ciutric-Offensive, eine Kampagne der Rückeroberung des Randes, an der Hurst maßgeblich beteiligt war. Die Region um den Ciutric-Sektor wurde ein Treffpunkt für viele Separatisten Flotten, die die schnelle Attacke des Imperators überlebt hatten. Die Separatisten gaben ihre bisherigen Hochburgen Mygeeto und Muunilinst auf und verbündeten sich mit Piraten und Thalassianischen Sklavenhändlern, mit denen sie nach Niederlassungen auf Celanon und Serenno suchten. Dem Crimson-Dagger-Kommando wurde aufgetragen, die feindlichen Flotten zu vernichten. Unterstützung bekamen sie dabei von Admiral Terrinald Screed und General Hurst Romodi. Sie begannen damit, die Separatisten-Überbleibsel in den Kanz-, Tragan- Ciutric-, Nijune-, Spritzen- und Quelii-Sektoren zurückzuschlagen. Die Imperiale Armee war nicht gerade für ihre gute Zusammenarbeit bekannt, doch Screed und Romodi arbeiteten, doch Screed und Romodi kamen gut miteinander aus und gewannen viele wichtige Schlachten. Admiral Terrinald Screed zog mit seinen momentan auf Axxila stationierten Truppen nach Vinsoth und zerschlägt dort die Separatisten-Flotten. Jedoch konnten die Anführer mit einigen ''Munificent''-Klasse Fegatten nach Binquaros fliehen. Sie wussten allerdings nicht, dass dieser Planet gerade von General Hurst Romodi belagert wurde und konnten vom Romodi zurückgeschlagen und nach Bimmiel gedrängt werden, wo Screed die komplette Flotte vernichtete. Jedoch wurden die Imperialen von Mandalorianischen Söldnern von Serenno und Piraten überrascht, die die zuvor eroberten Stellungen auf Botajef, Sheris, Phindar und Fenion durchquerten und Hurst Romodis Belagerung von Binquaros durchbrachen. Die Separatisten von Binquaros konnten somit in die Unbekannten Regionen fliehen, jedoch wurden sie von den sie begleitenden Piraten an Romodi und Screed verraten, die ihnen bei Vardoss ein Ende bereiteten. Danach kehrten Romodi und Screed ins imperiale Zentrum zurück, wo sie für ihre Taten belobigt wurden. miniatur|rechts|250px|General Romodi mit seinen Truppen auf Bryndar. Zwei weitere Jahre kämpfte Hurst Romodi woanders für das Galaktische Imperium. Im Jahre 17 VSY wurde er von Imperator Palpatine an den westlichen Rand zu den Operationen in den westlichen Gebieten beordert. Bereits während der Klonkriege flohen General Grievous' Truppen aus dieser Region, denn sie war voll mit Piraten-Nestern und Sklavenhändlern. Palpatine war entschlossen, diese Region dem Imperium zu unterwerfen und übertrug diese Aufgabe dem Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin. Da es in diesem Gebiet jedoch nur so von Separatisten, Piraten und Schmugglern wimmelte, und es den dortigen Planeten an der Verteidigung mangelte, bat Tarkin um militärische Ressourcen. Er bekam alle Ressourcen, die er verlangte, und noch mehr: Die Kriegshelden Terrinald Screed und Bannidge Holt wurden ihm als Flotten-Kommandanten unterstellt, während Hurst Romodi sich für ihn um die Bodeneinsätze kümmerte. Die Taten wurden sogar als Holodramen verfilmt, unter dem Titel The Charge at Feather Nebula und The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai. Die Schlachten von Ord Vaug, Halm, Pendaxa, Kelrodo-Ai – eine besonders schwere Schlacht, in der es Romodi gelang, die planetaren Schilde auszuschalten und den Planeten letztendlich zu unterwerfen''The Guns of Kelrodi-Ai'' – und Ichtor gingen in die Geschichte ein, und imperiale Bürger ab eines gewissen waren sehr betrübt, als sie hörten, dass ihr Kriegsheld Holt während einer der Schlachten umkamen. Romodi wurde während der Schlacht von Bryndar während eines Angriffs der Iska-Piraten schwer verletzt. Eine Granate entstellte sein Gesicht, die Arme und die Brust und ließ ihn erblinden. Schwerst verwundet musste er sich während der Schlacht zurückziehen und sich in einen Bacta-Tank begeben, doch konnten seine auf Bryndar erlittene Verwundungen nie richtig geheilt werden, sodass er nicht mehr als General dienen konnte. Hurst Romodi hatte jedoch auch aus dem Bacta-Tank bis zum Ende die Kontrolle über die Schlacht. Während dieser Kampagne machte sich allerdings auch Shea Hublin erneut bekannt, der schon seit einiger Zeit als einer der klügsten und besten Piloten des Imperiums galt. Gemeinsam mit Screed vernichtete er die Iska-Piraten bei Fanha, jedoch konnte ihr Anführer Piraten-Lord Guun Cutlax in den Atravis-Sektor fliehen, wo er sich mit dem Aqualishanischen Separatisten-General Kednu Ultho verbündete. Hublins Geschwader vernichteten seine Freibeuter bei Tosste, Cutlax selbst wurde bei Ogoth Tiir getötet und seine verbliebenen Truppen festgenommen. Es gab weitere kleine Schlachten bei Little Petrovi, im Feather-Nebel und um Bomis Koori, die allesamt mit mehr oder weniger Verlusten zugunsten des Galaktischen Imperiums ausfielen. Danach konnten seine Verletzungen zwar notdürftig behandelt werden, er selbst bekam sowohl Augen- als auch Trommelfeld-Implantate, und konnte dadurch wieder teilweise sehen und hören, doch war sein Körper stark vernarbt und die Implantate verliehen ihm ein gruseliges Aussehen. Rückzug aus dem Kriegsdienst Nachdem Hurst Romodi sich aus dem Kriegsdienst zurückgezogen hatte, wurde er Senator seines Heimatsektors, der Lambda-Sektor. Seine Entstellungen machten ihn zu einer furchterregenden Gestalt im Galaktischen Senat. Im Senat war er ein großer Unterstützer Palpatines und hatte ständig vollstes Vertrauen in ihn. Jedoch wurde schnell klar, dass seine Verletzungen schlimmer waren, als angenommen. Hurst klagte ständig über Alpträume und darüber, dass er sich nicht ausreichend auf seine Tätigkeiten als Senator konzentrieren könne. Als Senator und ehemaliger General hatte er Zugang zu den besten Ärzten, doch weder eine Flash-Therapie noch Nano-Chirurgie konnten ihm helfen. Die Ärzte schafften es lediglich, ihn am Leben zu halten, weshalb er sich bereits nach einer Amtszeit aus dem Galaktischen Senat zurückzog und eine Position als Großmoff Willhuf Tarkins Adjutant bekam und später eine größtenteils dekorative Rolle als Operationschef auf dem Todesstern bekleidete. miniatur|rechts|250px|Romodi und seine Kollegen an Bord des Todessterns. Während dieser Jahre wurde Tarkin häufig gefragt, weshalb er den alten, schwerhörigen toleriert, doch dieser verlangte von seinen Kumpanen auch Loyalität gegenüber Romodi. Im Jahre 0 VSY fand im Konferenzraum des Todessterns ein Treffen der Moffs und anderer wichtiger Persönlichkeiten des Imperiums statt. Das Treffen wurde einberufen, nachdem Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo die Pläne des ersten Todessterns stehlen und verstecken konnte. Bei diesem Treffen unterstützte Romodi bei einem Streit mit General Cassio Tagge lautstark den Imperator und den Dunklen Lord der Sith Darth Vader, als Tagge fürchtete, die Rebellion könnte in den Plänen eine Schwäche des Todessterns finden, und diese ausnutzen. Hurst Romodi glaubte fest daran, dass der Todesstern so gut wie unzerstörbar sei. Mitten im Gespräch betraten Tarkin und Vader den Raum. Tarkin berichtete, dass der Senat aufgelöst wurde, was Tagge noch verwirrter und wütender machte, als der Streit mit Hurst Romodi. Nach einigen weiteren Diskussionen wurde das Treffen beendet, als dich Vader auf die Suche nach dem Rebellenstützpunkt machte. Hurst Romodi starb noch selbigen Jahres mit all seinen Kollegen an Bord des Todessterns, als dieser während der Schlacht von Yavin tatsächlich zerstört wurde.Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman) Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten General Hurst Romodi war ein brillanter Taktiker. Bereits in jungen Jahren auf seinem Heimatplaneten Matacorn bewies er seine Fähigkeiten, als er die angreifenden Aqualishaner zurückschlug. Romodi wurde mehrmals für seine Verdienste belobigt und trat 19 VSY in die imperiale Armee ein. Die imperiale Armee war nicht gerade wegen für eine gute Zusammenarbeit bekannt, doch kam Romodi mit seinem Partner Terrinald Screed sehr gut aus. Die beiden wussten von den hervorragenden Leistungen des jeweils anderen, so bezeichnete Romodi Screeds Truppen als "Hüter des Himmels", während Terrinald Screed Romodi über Romodi sagte, dass er der perfekte Mann sei, wenn man jemanden für Missionen brauchte, die ein wenig mehr Feingefühl brauchten, als bloße Zerstörung. Während der Schlacht von Bryndar führte Romodi seine Truppen mutig aus der geöffneten Luke einer HAVr A9 Fliegenden Festung an, wurde während dieser Schlacht jedoch schwer verletzt. Dennoch weigerte er sich, sich ganz zurückzuziehen und bestand darauf, seine Truppen auch aus dem Bacta-Tank heraus bis zum Ende zu unterstützen, wo er nur konnte. Bedauerlicherweise fand er danach heraus, dass er mit medizinischer Behandlung zwar am Leben bleiben würde, seine Verletzungen jedoch niemals richtig geheilt werden können. Deshalb zog er sich aus dem Kriegsdienst zurück und begann, als Senator zu arbeiten. Allerdings hatte er auch dort erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, denn seine Verletzungen beeinträchtigen ihn sehr, sodass er bereits nach einer Amtszeit in Rente gehen musste. Danach wurde er von Tarkin als Adjutant eingestellt und bekam eine größtenteils dekorative Rolle auf dem Todesstern. Wenngleich viele sich darüber wunderten, dass Tarkin den alten, schwerhörigen Romodi tolerierte, erinnerte dieser seine Untergeben daran, was Romodi alles für das Galaktische Imperium geopfert hatte und wie loyal er ständig gegenüber seinen Vorgesetzten war. Tarkin selbst hielt viel von Hurst Romodi, und auch Romodi setzte vollstes Vertrauen in Tarkin und andere hohe Persönlichkeiten wie Vader und Palpatine. Hinter den Kulissen Eigenübersetzung von: "Romodi attends Tarkin’s Death Star meeting in the A New Hope novelization, saying lines that belong to Motti in the movie — though in the novelization Vader strangles Tagge, perhaps just to make things as confusing as possible." (Jason Frys Dorkery) *General Hurst Romodi erscheint zum ersten Mal in an Bord des Todessterns. Dort spricht er jedoch kein einziges Wort und hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch keinen Namen. *Im Roman zu Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung tritt Romodi ebenfalls auf, als Variationslinie zu Conan Antonio Motti. Dort wird sogar sein Nachname genannt. Jedoch spricht er im Roman einen Dialog, den laut Film eigentlich Conan Antonio Motti sprechen sollte. Zusätzlich würgt Vader im Roman den General Tagge, obwohl er im Film eigentlich Motti würgt – im diesem Falle müsste er also eigentlich Hurst Romodi würgen. Jason Fry schreibt darüber scherzhaft, dass George Lucas, der den Roman schrieb, die Dinge vielleicht nur so verwirrend wie möglich gestalten wollte.Endnoten zu The Essential Guide to Warfare auf Jason Frys Dorkery LucasArts Entertainment Company schreibt jedoch den Filmen eine höhere Kanonizität zu als den Büchern, ergo gilt der Film als Quellenlage mehr als der Roman.Keeper of the Holocron's Blog von Leland Chee *Die Variation zwischen den beiden hat einige Verwirrung hervorgerufen, doch bestätigte Jason Fry in einem Blog, dass Romodi tatsächlich an Bord des Todessterns ist. Jason Fry schreibt, Romodi ist der Glatzkopf mit dem Rücken zur Kamera.Be-excited-the-essential-thread-to-the-essential-guide-to-warfare.73 *Vom Roman zu Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung abgesehen, hat General Hurst Romodi bisher keinen Romanauftritt. Er wird lediglich in der Kurzgeschichte The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai von Jason Fry kurz erwähnt. Erst im von Jason Fry und Paul R. Urquhart geschriebenen The Essential Guide to Warfare bekommt er eine größere Hintergrundgeschichte. Von Fry und Urquhart wurde er hauptsächlich wieder aufgenommen, damit sie ihn für die Rückeroberung des Randes nutzen konnten. Quellen *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman)'' *''The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai'' * * * * * *''Endnoten zu The Essential Guide to Warfare auf Jason Frys Dorkery'' *''Be-excited-the-essential-thread-to-the-essential-guide-to-warfare.73'' *''Keeper of the Holocron's Blog von Leland Chee'' Einzelnachweise en:Hurst Romodi nl:Hurst Romodi Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Adjutanten Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends